


You're a catch 🎣

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They squabble, like always, even when TK is trying to be romantic as FUCK. The domesticity of it makes him think of getting a little place when they retire and like, having a dog and kids or something. Normal shit, the kind that makes his chest tighten. Gonna wife you Pats, his traitorous brain supplies.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	You're a catch 🎣

"Date night. Next week. Make plans at your own peril." TK says, apropos of nothing, as he lets himself into Patty's apartment.

"Huh?"

He's carrying a bag of takeout, the kind from the place that does nasty, fried shit. Patty can hardly be blamed for being distracted, but TK was being totally romantic. He deserves more credit here.

"I'm taking you on a date, dumbass."

"You're not taking me on a date."

"Yeah I am, you don't get a say, Patty. "

All that provokes is a roll of his his eyes. Predictable.

"If this _date_ turns out to be some packed out restaurant - wait, did you get extra fried rice?"

"Yeah, fed up of you stealing mine -"

"You _offer_ it to me -" He squawks, indignant.

"You taking it from my plate isn't offering, for the hundredth time."

He scowls. He's lucky TK is sorting out takeout containers, or he'd kiss the little line of it between his brows.

They squabble some more, like always. The domesticity of it makes TK think of getting a little place when they retire and like, having a dog and kids or _something_. Normal shit, the kind that makes his chest tighten. _Gonna wife you, Pats,_ his traitorous brain supplies. 

TK wants to kick his own ass about it, but. It's a nice thought.

-

Patty is such a dumbass about being looked after. He's convinced he doesn't need it, but at the same time, he turns real sulky if he's _not_ taken care of enough. He's like a temperamental houseplant. TK doesn't like it. He knows that realistically Pats is _fine_ on his own -

But -

Patty has honed it into something lethal without even knowing. He goes even quieter than usual and disappears under a pile of blankets, making sweater paws with his ratty hoodie sleeves, trusting that TK will always pick up what he's putting down, that he'll _realise_ , because he's a tiny bit insecure sometimes.

Or like. If he's in a different sort of mood, if he wants TK's hands on him, he's not above playing dirty.

When he wants _that_ kind of attention and he's not getting it fast enough, he'll bare his throat, and the way his hair is brushed back against his nape, the vulnerability of it, it sends TK crazy. He has to hold back from biting him.

When he's gotten TK's eyes on him that way, working out the rest is easy. They just _get_ each other, but sometimes Patty is afraid of being too much, or looking too fragile, even privately. _Whatever._ He's not actually hard work at all, because TK takes a great deal of pride in being the one to give him that reassurance, albeit with chirping. TK is only human, after all.

-

(Over the off season, they'd spend a glorious 2 weeks out at the lake. It was pretty small, as lakes go. The guide their airbnb host left said that there was a kayak rental and general store further down the road, and the the opposite side of the lake was able to be reached in 30 minutes.

TK already knew that they weren't gonna do shit apart from get stoned, hike, and get sunburned. Or at least, Patty would. TK packed sunscreen and some after sun lotion, just in case.

One evening, when their legs ached from climbing the long, winding dirt track through the nearby hills, they'd laid out on the deck, listening to the water lapping against the shore, passing a joint back and forth. It was a comfortable silence, and Patty had rested his head on TK's stomach, looking up at the sky. The stars were just starting to come out and TK thought real romantic shit about how pretty Patty's eyes were. 

Instead of saying that shit, he'd sat up on his elbows and touched his fingers to Patty's jaw the next time he'd taken a hit, and Patty met him half way to shotgun it, turning it into a kiss until he needed to exhale. It was gentle, not really going anywhere. Just _them_.

 _Mm,_ Patty'd said, and rested their foreheads together after, and TK had wanted to never stop touching him.  
  
-

It's not that TK is stubborn , or like. It _is_ , but moreover it's because he's real soft about Patty. He's determined to protect him, and the reward he gets for that is seeing his softer side. It's dumb, but even the way that he's just _lets_ TK see him completely naked _privately_ , just for him? That's so fucking _special._

Hell, the way TK knows how to touch him, where to bite to make him lose his composure? It gets to him like it's a splinter stuck under his skin. Before they started hooking up, he hadn't thought much about if Patty would be loud or not.  
Most of his guilty jerk off sessions jumped around too much for that. He'd think of how far the pink flush goes down Patty's chest, wonder if he'd let TK fuck him, fold him nearly in two so he can kiss him like that, marking him up with his teeth and nails like he's something half wild.

Actually getting to do it is even worse still, because now he _knows_ that Patty makes _soft_ noises when TK bends him over and grinds into him, dirty and sweet. When TK calls him _pretty_ he says _fuck off_ but his voice breaks. He's so responsive, he's just guarded about it. Careful.

Not guarded enough to disguise what becomes the entire motivation for TK's valentine's plan, because predictably, he runs his mouth when they're boning. That should surprise nobody. But -

Patty still trembles when TK has a couple of fingers sunk into him, slowly pushing deeper, like he's got all the time in the world. His back arches, trying to make TK go quicker. Instead, all it does is make TK focus on how beat up his other hand looks against the vulnerability of Patty's stomach. When TK strokes over his nipples experimentally and he shakes, feels it under the lips he's using to paint mean little bruises on Patty's throat, it's - christ. Special.

TK feels him shiver _from the inside_ , tightening up, and when he curls his fingers and rubs, chasing the reaction, practiced, Patty _sobs_.

It doesn't take him long to after that, nails digging in enough to draw blood when TK pushes the tip of a third finger inside him. Patty asked * _permission_ * to jerk himself off right as he was trying to grind himself fuller, barely holding it together, waiting for TK to nod to give himself a handful of strokes until he's coming, sinking his teeth into TK's shoulder nearly vicious enough to break the skin.

TK is so fucking hard that he could drill for diamonds. He's nearly asking if he can just come over Patty's ass when Patty just. Twists out from beneath him (whimpers when it means he's empty, _c_ _hrist_ ) and shoves at TK until he's flat on his back with trembling hands, then - jesus. He lays his cheek on TK's stomach and mouths at the head of his cock.

"You can. Fuck my mouth." He says lowly, breath choppy, and he looks so wrecked and pretty, so TK does. Steady little pushes of his hips with a hand in Patty's hair just to ever-so-softly hold him in place have TK nearly, nearly coming. Fuck, he's so hot, so _good_. TK wants to put him in pretty things to match that. He'd - fuck, he'd look so good. Just begging for - christ -

"Pats, baby, take me deeper. Know you can, I know it. You don't - don't wanna make a mess, right?"

He's panting, rambling, holding back just long enough to witness Patty _do as he's told_ and choke quietly and - without meaning to, he pictures Patty all done up pretty again, bent over, used, and. That's it. He's coming, hips thrusting lazily into Patty's mouth. A real nasty part of him revels in the way he can hear how Patty is choking, swallowing - christ. He wants to put a hand on his throat and feel it.

"You're so good, Pats. You did so good." He murmurs, voice rough.

Patty squirms up until he can plaster himself against TK's side, face safely hidden in the pillow when he's given little kisses.

"Promise?" Patty says, and it sounds so tender the it feels razor sharp, like TK won't get it again if he doesn't tread careful. 

He tilts Patty's face up by his jaw and kisses him properly, deep and soft. He can taste himself, like proof Nolan did _that_ for him, and feels how the tension finally drains out of him completely.

"Promise."

-

TK can cook, as much as Claude disbelieves him. He has a bunch of chef knives on a magnetic rack and everything.

Of course, when he'd said that in his defence, Beezer said _ha, rack, nice,_ and the rest of his defence about owning _recipe books_ was lost under being chirped. Fuck all of them. See if they got birthday cakes now.

He doesn't claim to be Gordon Ramsey or anything, even if he sometimes ends up stuck watching re-runs of kitchen nightmares with Patty when they stay up way too late. He's not some fancy gourmet kinda person anyhow. He totally _could_ be if he wanted to, but that's not the point.

TK's mom is weirdly proud when he calls and asks her for a few recipes, and in return she literally sends him a care package of cooking books. They're even wrapped up in gift paper with woodland animals on it. TK fucking _loves_ his mom.  
  
Patty won't know what's hit him, because TK's been trialling things on him for a month solid now, and he doesn't suspect a thing. He even asked if the pasta dish was _bought in_. It was, in all fairness, pretty amazing. It had a bunch of wild mushrooms, chestnuts, herbs, and extra cheese too, because he's seen the fucking _slabs_ of cheddar Patty puts in his famously brutal looking sandwiches. 

It's not like he does it for the praise. It's more - complex. He likes when Patty feels looked after, but knows that he'll rarely ask for it. It's a combo of his dry, bitchy personality, and some hang up about never looking weak. TK _gets_ it, because throughout Patty's migraine year from hell, the constant speculation about being a bust really got to him.

Sure, it'd made him more determined, almost mean about it. He came back fucking _golden_ , but that doesn't mean he's infallible to criticism. TK just has to _carefully_ let on just how awed he is. 

It's worth it, though, for the begrudgingly given glowing review. Patty would be a shitty food critic, but it still makes TK puff his chest out and preen.

-

Last year, when Claude had caught them making out at his Christmas party, he'd been _fine_ about it - unsurprised even, if drunk - but he'd still given TK a very gruff shovel talk.

TK very carefully didn't mention about the time they'd boned in his guest bedroom. He'd _doubly_ not mentioned how he'd had to put his hand over Patty's mouth when he came, because it'd probably have been rude to wake new parents up, and Pats had been begging.

 _I know you won't hurt him,_ Claude had said, and he had his stern, captain face on, _but if you do -_

He hadn't even finished his sentence, but he didn't really need to. TK didn't want to end up as worm food.

Ryanne was nicer about it, wrapping them both up in a hug so tight it knocked the wind from him, then picking Gavin up to high five each of them in turn. Sure, she'd been guiding his hand, and there was definitely spit on it, but it was still cool. 

-

"What do you think's romantic?" TK asks. Valentine's day is a week away and he's not going to make a _thing_ of it, apart from how he totally _is_.

Nolan pauses drinking straight from the kitchen faucet to stare at him. He's got water dripping down the sharp line of his jaw, and TK is definitely too exhausted to think straight (ha) because he's finding it attractive as hell. This is even worse than when he first shaved and TK had looked at him and had his mind blank because all he could think for a few seconds was _bite. Freckle. Bite. Slap._ He thinks that usually, but his handprint would look much more stark like that.

 _Shit._ Back on track.

Moreover, he didn't actually mean to ask that out loud. He was just gonna stare at Patty and hope they have some kind of mental connection, like when he gets in a fight or someone roughs him up and TK feels - something. Protective? Posessive? Something else? Whatever, it doesn't work anyhow.

"Like. As a gesture?"

"Or a whole bunch of them, yeah."

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve even though there's a towel right there, because he's gross and hot.

"I don't know. Not teddy bear and chocolate shit."

"Blah blah blah, I know, you don't like chocolate."

"I had that dark stuff that was good last year!" He says, like this is something he's gotta be defensive about.

"A sad sentence. You sound like a grandma. You had your joyless dark chocolate, and you were grateful about it."

He follows Patty when he kicks his shoes off and collapses on the couch, dodging the throw pillow thrown at his head.

"I'm not going to tell you if you're gonna mock me." He says, haughty and nearly sullen. TK is gonna like, fuck that right out of him, but not before he's gotten the low down on what corny valentines bullshit he needs to do to get it out of his system.

His original plan was to just vent to a friend from back home and ask if they had any suggestions for stuff but after the 3rd 3am phone call they threatened to start charging.

"No! No, go on. I'm sorry. Continue to tell me about what unromantic shit you find cute."

TK almost laughs because the war between _be pissy_ and _be whiny_ in terms of reaction to the chirping is very obviously battling it out within Patty. His mouth is all pinched and twitchy.

"I don't know." He says eventually. "I went on this double date once which was everyone hiking at dusk to see the wildlife or some bullshit, but the other couple got us lost and everyone's phone died and we ended up at a gas station 4 miles off course near dawn. Also there was 0 spark between any of us. Even between the couple."

Travis blinks.

"That sounds awful."

"Nah dude, the actual nature bit was sick."

"Right - but like, what else? What did you enjoy doing growing up? Don't say hockey, don't be a smart ass."

"Fishing? Climbing trees? I don't know. "

None of those are dates, TK fumes. _Say something that I can make a date out of._ Climbing a tree isn't a date, it's what six year olds do to worry their parents. Fishing isn't a fucking date, or - well, it could be. But not a romantic one, probably?

He'll put it down as a maybe, but then that would rule out romantic boning because it's cold out, and even he has standards. Patty should be laid out on soft things and kissed and come inside of, the most romantic of all nasty stuff to do. Can't do that in a boat.

Nolan ignores his crisis in favour of drinking juice straight out of the carton.

"If you're just gonna give me 20 questions I'd rather jerk off and go to bed, dude. Plus it looks like thinking is giving you brain damage."

"It was _2_ questions, don't be an asshole, I'm trying to be nice!"

"Be nice on your own time." He mutters, sauntering down the hall to the bedroom, stripping off his shirt along the way and dropping it in the middle of the floor. Brat.

TK still follows, though, and even better than like, the surety of getting laid, he's got a plan formualting.

-

TK hadn't be able to sleep, even after he'd come so hard he nearly blacked out, but Patty very much _could_ (face shoved into the crook of his neck, stupid hair tickling, quietly snoring), so he uses his time wisely. 

He fine tunes his big plan into something perfect. He thinks about when he's seen Patty the happiest and the calmest. A few different ones come to mind, but TK feels like he's been punched in the gut when he realises one of those times was at the lake. Patty had been so chill that he'd let himself be treated softly.

It's still too bitter for the lake, but seeing the stars, that was cool, and when it's cold the sky is clearer. All they'd need to do is drive out of the city for a few tens of miles. Patty could pick whatever sad indie music he wanted. They could have food packed to snack on, a flask of something warm. 

Maybe he'd even kiss him a bunch of times, if Patty was lucky.

-

"You didn't have to do this." Patty says, and to anyone else, he'd look furious and pink, but TK sees right through that shit.

He pours chai latte into the cup from the top of the thermos he packed. He'd followed a recipe from the book his mom sent, stirring spices and simmering milk together, adding rum to keep them warm. The actual alcohol part had cooked off, but it was pretty good, if TK does say so himself.

"I know. Wanted to, though."

Patty squirms under the attention when he realises TK is looking at him, just like he squirmed that morning when TK gave him a card that said "YOU'RE A CATCH!" over a picture of a fish with heart eyes. He's picking at at a thread on the blanket beneath them, nothing to do with his hands. For the flatbed of his truck, he managed to make it cosy as hell. There's multiple blankets, pillows too.

"Shut up." Patty mutters eventually. "Do you even know any stars?"

"Constellations, Pats. Stars are the individual ones, constellations are the groups."

Truth be told, he can only remember 5 or so from the video he'd watched, and now all his YouTube recommendations are for horoscope channels, but he printed out a star map of the northern hemisphere just in case.

"Lame." Patty blushes, then sips. "This is decent."

TK pretends to be cool, but internally he's thrilled. 

"Decent. Thanks, baby."

He's almost sad it's nearly pitch black, because that means he doesn't get to see how _baby_ always makes Patty blush so hard the tips of his ears go red. TK opens his mouth to chirp, but then he sees it, a bright streak of light.

"Patty! A shooting star!"

By the time he looks up, there's only a faded smudge, but then three more appear in quick succession, even bigger than the first.

"Whoa." He says, and TK definitely doesn't feel some type of way about how soft his voice is.

"You know, they're not actually stars."

"No? They're dust, right?"

"You're thinking of the trail comets leave, that's the space dust bit."

"Huh. I remember reading about them as a kid. A real big one went past just before I was born, and I was pissed I hadn't seen it too."

 _Of course he felt competitive about something as dumb as that._ TK thinks, but he's smart enough to not say it.

"Dumbass." He says, with love.

"Hey, you didn't even tell me what shooting stars are, you can't talk."

"Holy shit, would you quit it? Shooting stars are rocks breaking up in the atmosphere. They're more common than you think. Hundreds a night even in the city, probably. Just too polluted to see 'em."

"Huh." Patty says, taking a long gulp of his drink without taking his eyes off the sky.

"And see, those stars over there? They join up with the other three, right? That's your star sign."

"You looked up my star sign?"

He's laughing, like it's the funniest thing he's heard all day.

"I didn't have to when it's obvious you're such a fucking virgo." TK mumbles, and that just makes him laugh harder. His eyes are crinkled, and TK wants to kiss them, so he carefully grasps Patty by the jaw and does just that.

Pats abruptly shuts up, sharp intake of breath loud in TK's ear.

" _Now_ you're quiet. I see how it is."

He's still got his eyes closed, and when TK tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, he angles his face up for a kiss.

Who is TK to refuse him? Even scrunched up in the back of his truck, cold really starting to get to them, he can't say no. Not when Patty lets him lick into his mouth. Not when he makes a whimpering sound.

Another star streaks overhead when they finally part to breathe.

"Make a wish." He says, and tries not to feel a certain way when Patty links his fingers through his own where his hand rests on Patty's thigh. TK doesn't remember putting it there, but when he squeezes, there's that needy little noise again.

It makes TK wanna - fuck, out of nowhere, he's hit with it, the wanting to hold Patty down firm, treasuring him enough to put marks on him. But -

He's not gonna ruin the plan he has. There's this part, then there's the gift waiting at home.

( _Something pretty,_ Patty had said. _I wish I had something pretty_. His voice was shot and almost longing, because TK called him again bunch of sweet things as he'd eaten him out, telling him he'd look fucking _beautiful_ in thigh highs. He knew he'd been running his mouth, but. It hardly went unappreciated. He hadn't even stopped until Patty was shaking, reaching back to claw at him.

He'd needed to be held after, so TK _had_ , plastered against his back, not able to stop giving his shoulders little kisses, waiting until he was asleep to start formulating a plan in his head.)

-

"What do you think?" TK says, and he's not nervous persay, but he does want Patty to like it.

It wasn't much. He hahadn't wanted to scare Patty off, it's just a pretty, silky slip, dusky pink with paler lace around the edges. On the model it came to just above the knee, but on his baby it clung to his thighs, his waist, fucking hell. One of the shoulder straps that tied in a bow had come loose, and he didn't wait for an answer to stand and re-tie it for him. Patty's long history with tying things wasn't _great_.

They're so close like this. When TK mouths Patty collarbone because it's right there and sees - fuck. Sees him tremble.

"Yeah, love it." He breathes after a while, so quiet it feels like a secret.

TK lays a hand on his breastbone and pushes softly, trying to not go brain dead with the power trip when Patty just. Let's himself be pressed into the sheets.

"Y'look so good."

Patty stares up at him, unguarded, unsure of himself. He shouldn't be. He's fucking gorgeous. Maybe that's not what he's insecure about though. He finds it difficult to switch off, sometimes. To get out of his head enough that he can let go and just _feel_.

" _You're_ so good." TK amends, and feels vindicated when Patty snaps his eyes shut, flinching and hiding his face in TK's shoulder before he just - goes boneless, allows himself to be needy.

TK spreads Nolan's thighs apart, hiking his slip further up. It feels kinda dirty. _He_ did this, picked something out, watched Patty's face when he opened it. How still he'd gone, looking nearly reverent, and now -

Now he's letting TK touch him. He digs his fingers into the gaps between all the ink on his thighs and tries to take a mental snapshot of how he looks. _Christ._

It nearly hurts, how he lets TK look after him, give him things he doesn't get elsewhere. TK knows that when he bought him isn't _fancy_ -fancy, but it's delicate, and TK has a thumb dug into the crease of his hip, rest of his fingers scrunched into the fabric. He'll need to hand wash it, be delicate with it. Maybe TK will press against his back as he does, hands brushing in the suds. Maybe he'll had something else to wear in the meantime. He can't decide if the lingerie or the domesticity is destroying him more.

TK bites his jaw, then follows it up with a kiss.

"You're so pretty, christ." He says, bracing an arm by Nolan's head so he can't squirm away. His eyes are so blue from this angle, pinning him just as much as anything else. "You ever had someone tell you that?"

Nolan shakes his head, when it's clear that he won't get away with no answer.

"No, and anyway it wasn't -"

"Wasn't -?"

He can feel Patty shiver, just from that. Last week, TK didn't even undress him beyond opening his shirt and shoving his jeans down to his thighs. _Just stay like that, beautiful_ , he'd groaned, nuzzling at his throat like he wanted to tease himself before he bit down like he could hold him still that way. Fingering him open, messy with too much lube, fucking him hard.

This shouldn't feel dirtier than that.

"Wasn't anyone who matters."

TK makes an unhappy sound, sliding the straps down Patty’s arms.

"You just needed someone to treat you good, didn't you?"

He squirms and says nothing, but gets away with not answering this time. It's not on purpose, and more because he physically can't.

TK hitches it up further, right up until it bares his stomach, and that's worse. Only one thigh high is staying on properly too, the other slipping down above his knee. It just gets worse, and TK feels his patience wearing thin. He's aching in his jeans, barely stopped to take his shirt off earlier, and Patty's getting so desperate, trying to cling, cock hard, leaking against his stomach and -

TK had big plans of fucking him from behind, putting bruises on his hips, being mean, but. He can't wait that long.

"You gonna keep still, baby?" He asks, and Patty is nodding furiously before he's even finished, trying to rub off against him. Kinda contradictory. Nevermind, TK can work with that. "Lay back."

Patty does, without question. Neat. _Hot_. 

TK presses an arm across his hips and holds him down hard, then takes his cock in his mouth without making him wait, payback for how Patty sucked his soul out of his body before.

And -

Fuck, Patty tries to move, and when he can't he _sobs_ , like this is the breaking point, not the filthy stuff. Being kept still, being _kept_ , that's the worst thing of all to him.

Christ it's so good, even better when he decides he's gonna reward himself after he's made Patty come by coming over his stomach and chest, ruin him so good he never forgets it. TK ducks his head down as far as he can, hand wrapped around what he can't fit in his mouth, because unlike Pats, he actually does have a gag reflex.

Not that Patty notices. He's gasping for breath, hands clawed in the sheets, knowing better than to try anything. _Good_ TK thinks again.

"You close, Patty?" He asks, stroking him tight and slick, unforgiving. It's redundant, but he wants to hear it, something else to sear itself into his brain.

"Yeah, please, please - need it, need - please -"

Fuck, it's too much. Like he could ever say no. TK lets go for a second to kick his jeans off, underwear along with them, then he's back on him, fingers wound into Patty's hair, keeping him at just the right angle to kiss. He wraps his hand around the both of them, not even needing spit or lube to jerk them off smoothly at this point.

Patty shakes like he's not even aware he's doing it, and TK fucks his tongue into his mouth, fucks up against him to catch every last sound.

"Christ, I'm gonna come, you gonna come with me, Pats? You gonna be - good for me?"

He's teetering on the edge, and Patty is too, just waiting for - permission. TK leans their foreheads together, too out of breath to even kiss.  
  
"Fuck, okay, you can come, do it for me, c'mon-"

Patty sobs again, and TK can feel his wet eyelashes. It's fucked that that's what finally gets him. Patty's crying because he needs so much, and TK is gonna always give it to him, holy fuck-

"Love you, love you, Pats -" TK chokes, doing doing a nasty little twist of his wrist on the downward stroke and feels Patty go taught like a bow string as he whines and comes, clinging, too out of control to stop himself, getting off on being loved and owned -

TK comes so hard that he blacks out.

-

It's minutes until he regains use of his limbs, but it may as well have been hours. He's collapsed against Patty's chest, covering him protectively, listening to his heart hammering beneath his cheek.

Objectively, they're gross. Stuck together and nasty. They're definitely gonna need to shower before bed, but TK is strong enough, he can hold them both up in there, probably. He kisses Patty's chest, and up his neck.

"Pats, you okay?" He asks hoarsely, voice fucking shot.

"Nnn." Patty groans in response. "Feel good."

TK barely resists being smug about it. He just wants to pet any bit of skin he can find, and keep Patty feeling like this forever, but that seems too big and fragile to say right now.

"Love you." He says in leiu of _that_. "Mean it."

He's too close up to tell, but he thinks Patty's eyes are still teary, or maybe teary anew. Fuck.

"Love you." Patty says back. Barely above a whisper. "Need-"

"Anything -"

"Can you just - will you hold me. Just a bit longer."

It sounds like it's being ripped out of him, but TK _gets_ him. He always will.

"Of course, promise, cm'ere."

He separates them long enough to get the jizz off their stomachs with a t-shirt from the floor, then a baby wipe he keeps in the nightstand just to make them at least passably clean. The shower is looking less and less likely, but he can't bring himself to care when he can switch places to haul Pats against his chest. His muscles ache. When he pushes Patty's hair back, his eyelids are drooping already.

"Oh yeah. Happy valentine's day." TK says, jaw cracking from how wide he yawns. He's fairly sure it's still prior to midnight, so it still counts.

Patty huffs. TK knows by now that's his _fond_ huff.

"Whatever." He says, then "Happy valentines, I guess."

TK waits until his breathing evens out and he's dead to the world to place a kiss on his forehead.

Fucking _happy_ indeed.


End file.
